The Love of Demons
by DogDemoness108
Summary: Kagome returns to her time for a rest. but wait Kagome finds out that she is not human AND she does not love Inuyasha anymore.
1. Kagome's new life and a wish is made

The Love of Demons

By: Dog Demoness

_**the inuyasha charaters don't belong to me.**_

**Kagome's Pov.**

I was laying on my bed and started thinking of the crazy day I had. I just got back home to my time.

**Flash back**

"Mom, Grandpa, Sota I'm home." I yelled as I walked into the house.

"Welcome home Kagome." My mother said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Where are Grandpa and Sota?" I asked.

"They went to the store and they will be back soon." Mom said.

"Ok." I said.

"Kagome I have something to tell you." Mom said.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Kagome are not human." Mom said.

"WHAT!" I yelled my eyes were wide open.

"You are not human." Mom said again.

"What am I?" I asked.

"You are a demon Kagome." Mom said.

"I am a Demon?" I asked.

"Yes you are. Your grandfather, brother, and I are demons too." Mom said.

"What kind of Demons are we? Why are we in this time? My father was a Demon too?" I started asking her a lot of stuff.

"We are wolfdemons. We are in this time because your father said we would be safe. Your grandpa came to protect us because demons were attacking our lands your father is a wolf demon too, he is alive and he is the lord of the Easternlands." Mom said.

"Dad is still alive, but why didn't we go back home?" I asked.

"Your Grandpa, Sota and I can't go back until your brother's birthday in two months, but you can go back Kagome and you will e a demon again tomorrow on your 18th birthday." Mom said.

"Wow!" was all I could say.

**End Flash Back.**

I was so excited that I was a Demon, a Wolf Demon.

"I wonder what Koga would say." I said to myself. I started to have feelings for Koga when I turned 17. I got over Inuyasha two years ago when I was 15. Inuyasha would always go to his bitch I mean Kikyo. Whenever he got the chance. When I finally got over him I was so happy. We killed Naraku one year ago and I have not made a whish one the jewel yet. Maroku's wind tunnel was gone. Sango's brother was alive thanks to Sesshomaru. I know that I am not wishing that Kikyo was alive again and not a clay pot. I know how that I will wish that Sango's village and Koga's brothers were alive again. With that in my head I soon fell asleep.

The Next Morning

**Kagome's Pov**

I opened my eyes and I ran into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror to see how I looked as a demon. I had pointed ears, claws, my eyes were the same color as they always were, brown, I had fangs and a tail that was white with black at the tip. My body filled out more in just the right places. My door opened.

"Here are some cloths for you to wear Kagome." Mom said as she put the clothes on my bed and walked out of the door.

I put the clothes my mom gave me in my backpack and put on jeans and a blue top. I walked down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Mom, Grandpa, Sota, I am going back to our real home now." I said. "Ok Dear." Mom said.

"Bye sis." Sota said with his mouth full of food.

"Kagome take this ring, when you wear it you will look like a normal human." Grandpa said.

"Thanks." I said and put the ring on.

I walk out of the door and over the well house. I opened the door and walked down the steps to the well. I jumped into the well and soon I was on the other side. I climbed out of the well to see Sango, her brother, Shippo, and Miroku sitting under a tree with Kirara (Sango's two tailed demon cat friend) playing with Shippo.

"Hi Everyone." I said.

"Hello Kagome." Everyone said.

"Mamma." Shippo said as she jumped into my arms. I had adopted Shippo as my son after we killed Naraku. I walked over to them and got a hug from Sango.

"I see that mutt is not here." I said.

"He went to see the clay pot." Sango said.

"Hey Sango." I said.

"Yes Kagome." Sango said.

"Can we go to your village? I have something to do." I asked.

"Ok Kagome." Sango said.

Maroku's raccoon demon friend came out of the woods at the right time. So he transformed and we flew to Sango's Village on the flying terd. That is what I call the raccoon and Sango does too. We got Sango's village and we got off the flying terd.

"Why did you want to come here Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Because I am going to wish on the jewel and I want to make the wish here." I said.

"What is the wish mommy?" Shippo asked.

"Wait and see." I said. I held the Jewel in both of my hands and closed my eyes.

"What is your wish?" I heard a voice say.

"I wish that Sango's village and Koga's brotheren were alive again." I said.

I felt the Jewels power all around me and lift me off the ground. I gasped when I felt the jewel enter my body. The jewels power turned into a blinding light. I knew right then that the Jewel was granting my wish. I was happy that my wish was coming true.

**Sango's Pov****.**

Kagome was lifted up into the air with a pink light around her. "Miroku what is happening to her?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said.

Then the light turned so bright I had to close my eyes after a few minutes I opened my eyes to see my father and my village alive again.

Kagome's Pov

I felt my feet on the ground again and opened my eyes, Sango saw me back on the ground and ran over and hugged me.

"Thank you Kagome." Sango said still hugging me. "Cant…..breathe….need air…..Sango. "I said.

"Sorry." She said letting go.

"So that was your wish." Miroku said.

"Yep, well part of it." I said as I turned to the wolf demons.

"So you wished Koga's brothers were alive too." Shippo said.

"Yep." I said. "I will go and bring them to Koga."

"Ok. Kagome be safe." Sango said.

I walked over to the wolf demons and told them I would bring them back to Koga before we left I went over to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

"There is something I need to tell you." I said.

"What is it Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Well I just found out that I am a wolf demon and so is my family. We were from this time out something happened and we were in the future. My father is the Lord of the East." I said.

"Wow Kagome." They said.

"Mommy can I come with you?" Shippo asked.

"Yes you can Shippo." I said. We said our good-byes and headed off.

When the sun set we made camp. Some of the wolf demons went hunting and after we ate we went to sleep.


	2. Koga's cave

Hey everyone dogdemoness here hope you like the story so far.

I will hopefully be putting up a new chapter everyday and for everyday I skip I will put up two more chapters.

The characters of Inuyasha don't belong to me.

**In the morning/ next day**

_**Kagome's pov**_

We woke up and ate breakfast. After that we were on our way. When we were near Koga's cave I hid everyone's scents. I told them to stay hidden in the forest until I give them the signal. I walked out of the forest and told the demons on lookout to get Koga.

"Hello Koga." I yelled when he walked out of the cave.

"KAGOME." Koga yelled back as he ran over to me. " why are you here?"

the rest of his pack including the females, came out of the cave.

" I came to tell u I made a wish on the jewel." I said happily.I waved at the woods, koga looked at me confused, as his fallen brothers came out of the woods. " this was part of my wish, the other part was to bring sango's family back."

" Kagome.." koga said as tears came to his eyes as he hugged me. " thank you."

" you are very welcome koga." I whispered as I blush came to me face.

Then Koga and I herd the voice of the person that we did not wish to hear ever again.

" so you with that flea bitten wolf." Came the voice of…

cliff hanger..

hehe read and review please.

Koga: please review I want to know who it is dogdemoness will not tell me

DOGDEMONESS108: YOU HAVE TO WAIT JUST LIKE EVERY OTHER READER.


	3. a very pissed wolf kags

Dog108: Ok so I will get passed my sadness by wrighting wooohooo.

_Koga; don't be sad._

Dog108; ok and thanks to everyone who reviewed it means a lot. Now for the story.

_Koga; she does not own the characters of inuyasha._

…..

LAST TIME

Then Koga and I herd the voice of the person that we did not wish to hear ever again.

"So you with that flea bitten wolf." Came the voice of…

NOW...

"So you are with the flea bitten wolf." Came the voice of inuyasha as he jumped out of the woods and with demonic speed kicked koga in the gut sending him flying into a tree.

"INUYASHA" kagome yelled in pure rage.

"What wench?" Inuyasha yelled back

"My name is kagome. I am not wench, girl, human, bitch, or any other name. I AM KAGOME PRINCESS OF THE EAST." Kagome got louder with each word until even the dead must have heard her.

"What are you talking about wench?" Inuyasha yelled.

That was it; the last bit of control over her anger was gone. Kagome took hold of the purple ring that kept her wolf demon self gone and took it off. Her eyes started to glow pink as she transformed.

"shit." Was the only think inuyasha was able to say as kagome ran with speed that rivaled sesshomaru and punched inuyasha, knocking him out.

" GO MOMA" shippo cheered.

"Kagome." Koga whispered.

Kagome heard this and turned to koga only to laugh. Koga's mouth lay open. She saw a fly go into his mouth and that made her laugh more.

**OK SORRY THIS IS SHORT BUT THIS WAS ALL I COULD REMEMBER. I LOST MY FANFICTION FOLDER WHERE I KEPT MY FANFICTONS UNTILL I CAN TYPE THEM UP. PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME. I SWARE THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH LONGER.**

**FORGIVE ME**

***BOWS***


	4. ABOUT CHARACTERS

**Ok so I took this chapter to put the characters in here cause there will be some characters that I made up. **

**Sen- **is kagome's grandfather I didn't know his real name. He looks just like in the anime I don't own him just the name

**Snowfire- is** kagome's mother I don't know her real name. She looks just like she does in the anime. I don't own her just the name

**The following characters are mine I made them but if any one wants to use them in their story that is fine.**

**Kankaru- **is kagome's father. He is the lord of the east and though he acts like a child he is very powerful. He has black hair like kagome's and has green eyes.

**Kara- **is the name of my friend. I put her in here because I put one or two of my friends into my stories. She has dark brown hair and has hazel eyes

**Dominique- **is another one of my friends. She has dark brown hair and brown eyes

**Itachi- **not in any anime I just took the name. He is the brother of Nraku but he is full demon and a dragon. He had black hair that ends in red tips at the ends and he has golden eyes with some green.


	5. TO FLUFFY

"How are you a wolf demoness?" koga asked

"Well from what I can remember we used to play together when my father and your father got to gether to talk about wolf demon stuff." Kagome said.

"I remember you kagome." Koga said as he ran and hugged her again.

"Lets go find fluffy." Kagome said.

"We can tomorrow. It is late." Koga stated.

"Ok." Kagome whispered.

As koga led kagome to the cave all of the demoness that got their mates back thanked her. Koga took kagome to a cave chamber that had a pile of furs for a bed.

"Thank you koga." Kagome said as she yawned. She put her bag down and as soon as she put her head down she was sleeping.

"Anything for you kagome." Koga said as he walked out.

**The next day…**

_KAGOME'S POV_

I woke up to find shippo still sleeping so I got up and went to my bag. I took out the outfit mom gave me and put it on. My outfit looked just like koga's but it was white with black trim. I woke shippo up and went to find koga. Shippo went to play with some pups. I saw koga' talking to some pack members and I walked up to him.

_KOGA'S POV_

I was talking to some pack members when I heard a voice that was as sweet as an angel's.

"Good morning koga." The voice said. I turned around to see the owner of the voice was none other then my kagome. She was wearing a wolf demon outfit that looked like mine but it was white with black trim. Her tail swayed behind her it was white with a black tip.

"Morning kagome." I said.

"Can we go find fluffy now?" she asked me.

"Sure let us go." I said

"Come on shippo we are leaving." Kagome yelled.

_KAGOME'S POV_

It was afternoon when we stopped.

'Sniff'

I sniffed the air.

"Koga do you smell that?" I asked him. Then I watched as he sniffed the air as well.

"It is him kags." Koga told me.

"Lets sneak up on him." I said with a grin on my face.

"You have not changed much have you?" koga asked.

"nope." I said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

We masked our scents and followed fluffy's sent. Soon we came to a clearing and fluffy was there. He was watching over his ward rin play with ah-un and the little imp yell at the girl. My smile got even bigger when I saw his back was to me. I creped up behind him and jumped.

"FLUFFY." I yelled as I landed on him, knocking him to the ground.


	6. NOT SO COLD FLUFFY

"Lord Sesshomaru." The imp jaken yelled.

I got off sesshomaru and joken started to yell at me.

"You filthy wolf how dare you jump on my lord." Every word that jaken said had hate dripping off them. Sesshomaru kicked him

"You will not disrespect this sesshomaru's friend." Sesshomaru said.

"Sorry my lord"jaken said

Koga and shippo walked out of the woods.

"Hello sesshomaru." Koga said.

"Hello koga." Sesshomaru said back.

"How do you know these wolf demons my lord?" rin asked

"This is kagome princess of the east and koga prince of the south." Sesshomaru said

"Yep and fluffy here is our friend." Kagome said.

"Do you have to call this sesshomaru fluffy?" Sesshomaru growled out.

"Yes and there is nothing you can do about it." Kagome said

Sesshomaru growled and then jumped on kagome. Then he started tickling kagome and koga jumped in to help sesshomaru.

" ok..ok I will stop…for now." Kagome said the last part so they would not hear.

"good." sesshomaru said as he and koga got off kagome.

"ok lets go to see my father and you are coming to lord fluff." Kagome said.

_SESSHOMARU'S POV_

I growled will kagome ever stop with the nicknames.

" are you coming fluffy poof poof." Kagome yelled

nope…she will not stop with the nicknames.

I looked at jaken and his eyes were bigger then his head. I never told any one but the reason that I act so cold and distant was because I lost my best friend kagome. When the sun started to set we made camp and kagome and rin went to a near by river and got some fish.


	7. how to wake koga and kagome kiddnaped

**THE NEXT DAY**

_KAGOME'S POV  
_

I opened my eyes to find everyone sleeping, so I went over to sesshomaru and got close to his ear.

"WAKE UP FLUFFY." I yelled as loud as I could.

The others woke up and looked at me like I lost my mind. Then I looked at sesshomaru to find him in a tree like a cat.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru wined

"Hehe." I said then I heard bushes move and something attacked me in….a hug?

'Sniff'

I got the scent of the "attacker" my eyes widened as I recognized the scent.

"Papa." I said.

"You remember me." He said as he let go of me. "I knew it was you the moment I heard someone yell fluffy."

**Lord Kankaru's pov**

I was eating breakfast when I heard 'WAKE UP FLUFFY'. I knew only one person who was called fluffy and that was sesshomaru. I continued to eat then my eyes widened when I realized that my daughter was the only one who called him that. I ran out of the castle with extremely fast speed even for a demon.

I got to their camp site and ran to hug my daughter.

We talked for a wile and ate dinner then as the sun started to set we headed to the castle.

"Mom said that they will return home in two months on sota's birthday." Kagome said.

"Ok." I said "...wait who is sota."

"That's right you don't know mom was pupped when she left. Well father sota is your son your second born child." Kagome said as they walked into the castle.

"I HAVE A SON." I yelled.

"Do you have to yell?" kagome asked

"Not really." I said. "Mika."

A young cat demon came in.

"Yes my lord." Mika said

"Can you show them to their rooms?" I asked

"Ok." She said.

**KAGOM'S POV** THE NEXT MORNING

I walked into the dinning room and I saw that koga was missing. So I went to wake him up. I opened his door to find that he was sleeping like a rock.

"Wake up koga." I said "get up now."

He stayed asleep so I walked over to him and kissed him. Well that woke him up.

"That was the best wake up ever can you do that every morning?" koga asked

I hit him in the head with a book, knocking him out. So I dragged him to breakfast. When I walked in the door I let go of koga.

"What happened?" my father asked.

"He was being a pervert." I said.

"This sesshomaru feels bad. Koga got beat by a little girl." Sesshomaru chuckled. Before he knew it sesshomaru's face was in his food.

"That is what you get for calling me a little girl." I said. Everyone was laughing so I told Rin to tell everyone that I was going for a walk.

As I walked in the woods I heard a voice.

"What are you doing all along princess?" The voice asked.

"Go away you Stalker." I said.

"no." the voice said then my world turned black.

_**AT THE CASTLE NO ONE'S POV**_

A demon walked into the dining room and handed lord Kankaru a letter. Then the strange demon burst into flames. Lord Kankaru read the letter out loud.

_Lord Kankaru_

_I have your daughter._

_If you want her back hand over your lands or_

_On the night of the full moon I will force her to _

_Be my mate._

_Itach _

_brother to naraku_

" we will go and save her lord Kankaru.' Koga said.

" hurry we only have two days." Kankaru.

**OK SO I AM SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN A WILE. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER.**


	8. 8 Kagome alone or is she?

~~~sorry it took me so long to update hope ya like it! I made it longer because I have not updated in so long ~~dogdemoness108~~~~~

~~no ones pov~~

Sesshomaru and Koga ran as fast as they could fallowing Kagome's sent. Both were thinking of all the different ways they could rip her kidnapper to shreds.

~Kagome's pov~~

I opened my eyes to see darkness and some light. I was chained to a wall so I looked around. All I saw was one window letting in what

could only be moonlight. Well that means I was out all day.

"Great I'm alone in a dark cell." I said to myself

"You are not alone" came a voice.

"Far from it." Came another voice.

"Oh well at least I'm in here with others." I said

We ended up talking all night. They were both demons named Kara and Dominique. Dominique was a rare all Element Dragon Demoness.

She could control all elements, Fire much better then all others because her parents were both fire dragons, so the water element was

harder for her to control. Her mother had dark blue fire and her father had dark red fire, so Dominique's fire was a dark purple almost

black. Kara was a rare Midnight Dog Demoness. She told me that Midnight dog demons were born on the night of a lunar eclipse and

would gain one thing from each parent along with their own powers. Kara's father was a silver dog demon so she gained poison from him.

Her mother was also a silver Dog demon but had the ability to heal; Kara gained healing from her mother. Kara could also control the shadows.

I also learned that this had been their home before Itachi took it over. He had threatened them with killing all in village if they did not

surrender. They had adopted each other as sisters. Kara had learned from the shadows Itachi was being controlled by a dark jewel

around his neck, the jewel had spoken a few times telling Itachi to kill demons and bath the jewel in their blood.

"He called the jewel Naraku." Dominique said.

"Damn it we killed him and he is back trying to gain his power back up." Kagome said.

~~~No one's pov~~~ with fluffy and Koga~~

They had been running all night but grew tired so they stopped to hunt.

After eating they sat to make up a plan

~~~~ No one's pov~~ with Kags~~

"Dominique, Kagome. About 5 miles from here the shadows have spotted two demons a wolf and dog that are making plans to save you Kags." Kara said.

"That's Sesshomaru and Koga!" Kagome said

Dominique and Kara started talking in an old demon language. Then they stared to glow giving Kagome a chance to see their faces.

Dominique had brown eyes, long brown hair and on her face were two dark red strips on her cheeks. Kara had Hazel eyes, short brown

hair and on her cheeks were two light blue strips.

"What are you two doing?" Kagome asked

"I'm giving what little energy I have left to Kara so she can make the shadows teleport you to your friends." Dominique said.

"What about you two I can't just leave you here." Kagome said then started to be taken into the shadows.

"We will be fine, just be safe Kagome." Kara said

The last thing that Kagome saw was their weak smiles before they both passed out and Kagome was gone.

~~ No one's pov~~ with fluffy, Koga, and soon to be Kagome~~

Koga and Sesshomaru were just about to start up their 'rescue kagome' plan when they both were knocked to the ground. Kagome had

dropped out of the shadows right onto them. Kagome then told both of them about what happened to her and about the jewel.

"We need to go back to help Dominique and Kara." Kagome said

The three of them took off. After about 5 miles they saw the place where Kagome had been taken.

"NO!" Kagome screamed as she, Koga, and Sesshomaru saw the home on fire.

Without warning Kagome bolted into the burning building. But before Sesshomaru and Koga could go in after her the door Kagome had

gone in collapsed. Leaving Kagome to go in after the two new friends she had made.

~~~end of this chapter! ~~~


	9. kagome saves the day?

Dog108~Sorry for taking so long I have not had a computer in forever!

Ok on with the story

~~No one pov~~~

As Kagome ran through the collapsing building, she only had thoughts of her new friends.

" please kami let them be ok." Kagome said to herself as she finally got to the door she thought to have them inside.

She ripped the door open to see Dominique and Kara there and unconscious. Kagome then pulled on the chains holding them as she heard the building collapse even more. Finally after what seemed like forever she broke the chains. She knew she would never be able to carry them by herself so she looked within herself and forced her beast to awaken.

Kagome immediately felt pain then she heard a voice in her head that could only be her beast.

' you foolish wolf why are you causing us so much pain to awaken me? Did you not know forcing your beast to awaken will cause you pain and your first transformation into beast form will cause you excruciating pain to the point you could die!?' her beast asked

' I know beast but this is to save these two.' Kagome thought to her beast.

Her beast then looked into her memory and saw what those two did for Kagome. Without much warning Kagome's beast took over and she transformed into her beast form.

Kagome let loose a pain filled scream as she transformed.

~~~~~ outside the building~~~

Sesshomaru and Koga heard Kagome's pain filled scream and dread filled their veins.

They both had thoughts of what happened to Kagome and none were pretty.

~~back with Kagome~~~

Once her transformation was done she quickly picked them up with her teeth and tossed them on her back. Kagome then ran to the door only for a peace of burning building to crash down to block the door.

" oh no" Kagome said as fear filled her eye they were trapped.

~end of chapter~

don't worry ill update soon ~dog108


	10. Safe from the fire

~~Dog108~~ hey readers just wanted to tell you that I finished this story I just have to type it up so ill be posting chapters in my free time at least one chapter a week sometimes two until its done. Note that this story will leave off for another story don't worry I have started the second story and have just about five chapters already. So enjoy .~~~~~

~~~No one pov~~~ inside burning building~~

Kagome started to panic, how was she going to get out of there. She then remembered something from a book she read once about the main character being in the same situation as she was. Kagome ran at the wall and prayed that the wall was weak. She soon made contacted with the wall and burst through.

~~~ No one pov~~ with Sesshomaru and Koga~~

They ran around the building as soon as they past the back wall a big wolf burst though. They both quickly realized it was Kagome and took the two females from her back.

" I didn't think that would work I wonder if the author new it could work and that's why they put it in their book." Kagome said as she shook her midnight black fur and white tipped tail.

Puzzled Koga was about to ask her what see was talking about when she passed out transforming back into her human form.

" lets get them back to the palace" Sesshomaru said as he transformed into his beast form.

Koga put all three girls on Sesshomaru's back and climbed on. As soon as Koga was on Sesshomaru took off to the palace. Within two hours they were just about there and with on last leap Sesshomaru landed in front of lord Kankaru who had rushed out to greet them.

Kagome awoke and jumped from Sesshomaru's back. As soon as she landed on the ground her father grabbed her in a hug.

" I will never let you leave without a guard ! No one shall touch my baby girl again" Lord Kankaru said.

Kagome rolled her eyes and told her dad to get inside. Two healers came and grabbed Dominique and Kara while Kagome told her father what happened along with how she was helped by her new friends Dominique and Kara. By the end of her story they were in her father's study. Just then one of the healers ran into the room.

" my lord the two females that helped princess Kagome are missing!" the healer yelled.

" no we are not missing we just left because we don't like healers" Dominique said as she and Kara appeared from the shadows. They looked more human then demon and Kagome wanted to know why.

" are you sealing your demon abilities?" Kagome asked

" no when we are hurt and are being healed by healers our powers seal themselves. This is why we don't like healers." Kara said.

" will you unseal them?" Kagome asked

Dominique and Kara smiled at Kagome. Then Dominique called forth her sealed power. Kagome got to see that along with markings on her face Dominique had dragon wings. Her wings were black with red swirl like patterns on them. Kara was next to call forth her sealed power and Kagome got to see that Kara also had a black dog tail along with the markings that Kagome had seen before. Kagome thought that Kara's tail looked very similar to a wolf tail but more fluffy.

" from where do you hail?" lord Kankaru asked the girls.

" we have forgotten where we hail. We were only one moon old when we were brought to this land from over seas. Our parents moved our pack here so we would be safer growing up. They always said it was because humans over seas hunted all demons to kill what they believed was a threat to their lives. We grew up here my lord." Kara said with a half bow.

As lord Kankaru questioned they girls Sesshomaru was talking to his beast who thought it a best time to annoy Sesshomaru.

~ " what do you want beast?" Sesshomaru asked~

* " mate dog Demoness mate." his beast said*

~ " her name is Kara and no beast we just met her." Sesshomaru said~

His beast growled and stopped talking for now.

"FLUFFY!"

Sesshomaru jumped for Kagome yelled that in his ear.

" what.!" Sesshomaru growled out. He had not paid attention to what was happening around him and Kagome had took the opportunity to scare him.

" we are going to eat because I'm very hungry." Kagome said and her stomach growled as if agreeing with the hungry~ness. After they all ate they went to their rooms or in Dominique and Kara's case they were showed rooms. As kagome laid in her bed waiting for sleep to clam her she wondered what the next day would bring.

~~dog108~~ well there ya go another chappie hope you like it


	11. Pack problems

``Dog108`` hello readers just wanted to tell you that this story has a few more chapters before it ends. But don't worry as soon as I post the last chapter of this story I will post the first chapter to the second story.

On with the story!

***Kagome's Pov.***

I was dreaming a sweet dream filled with my family now and my future family. When the light of the sun hit my eyes I woke up, cursing

Inuyasha as I got out of bed. I got up early because of all the times the group got up to look for the shards. I walked over to my closet (

still cursing Inuyasha mind you) and got my outfit for the day. My outfit was brown wolf fur skirt and a tan tank top that I had gotten out

of my trusty yellow bag. I went to my own privet hot spring ( one of the best things about being a princess). I was there for about 30

minutes, got out and dressed; then I walked out of my room to get breakfast. When I got there everyone was there even Koga.

After we ate Rin, Shippo, Dominique, Kara, and myself went to the gardens. When we got there Rin and Shippo started to run around

and play. Dominique had suggested we sit under a tree so the three of us could talk.

" Kagome we will have to leave soon." Kara said

" why where will you go?" I asked knowing that their home was no more.

" we must go after Itachi and take that dark jewel from him.' Dominique said.

" then I will go with you!" I stated . I didn't want to let my new friends go after that man alone with naraku influencing him, well its dangerous.

" no Kagome you can't you maybe our new friend but Itachi is our problem. We didn't tell you this before but Itachi is apart of our pack. Before our parents were killed they allowed Itachi into our pack." Kara said.

" how did your parents die?" the girls turned their heads to see it was lord kankaru that asked . sesshomaru and koga were behind him.

" they found out that there was a group of humans from over seas that called themselves hunters looking for them. The four of them

knew that the humans didn't know about us so they went to face the hunters. They made the greatest sacrifice that a parent could

make, they died for their children." Dominique said as she and Kara had tears in their eyes.

Kagome hugged them both and asked " how long ago?"

" just about 50 years ago." Kara said

" how old are you both?" Kagome asked

" we are 150 or 20 in human years." Dominique said

" wait if I'm 18 in human years how old am I dad?" Kagome asked

" you are 85 in demon years sweetie." he replied

Kagome sat there thinking about the demon age math then she shook her head. ' I hate math.' Kagome thought.

" we will be leaving in the morning." Kara said

" what! We can't let you leave alone." Kagome said.

" it is pack matters Kagome unless they accept your invite to join your pack then if they said they must take care of it alone then under demon law you can't help them unless they ask." Koga said.

" sorry Kagome when we come back we will join your pack." Dominique said

Sesshomaru seeing that Kagome was going to ague spoke up " as much as I wish to help them also Kagome we can't even a lord like

myself knows not to break this demon pack law. To break this law you will be unable to become a part of a pack and be outcast from your

own pack.."

Knowing there was not much more to say Dominique and Kara got up and went to their rooms. They knew they could not let Kagome

come along. As strong as Itachi was now they doubted they could win but would try.

The next morning Kagome found herself running to the gate. As she was about to run through she was tackled to the ground by Koga.

" you can't go after them." Koga said

Kagome ran back to her room crying. She flung herself on her bed and prayed her new friends would come back but as she re-read the

letter she found when she awoke; she cried even more.

~~~~~ Letter to Kagome~~

Kagome our dear new friend we knew you would try and stop us so we are leaving before sunrise. By the time we get to Itachi we know

he will be more powerful. It will take all of our strength to take the dark jewel of naraku away from him. We know that we will be very

wounded but we don't know if can keep our promise to you to come back and join your pack. We are sorry Kagome, stay safe and stay

with your father. If we fail and Naraku takes full control of Itachi you are the first he will go after.

Dominique and Kara

" please kami look after them." Kagome said

~~~ end of chapter~~~ hehe what will happen next well you my dear readers will have to wait until the next chapter .~~~


	12. Kagome plotting and koga asks

~~~ dog108~~ hope you enjoy this chapter

- warning time skip- one week-

-no one's pov-

It had been a week since Dominique and Kara went to find Itachi; there had been no word from them and Kagome was pissed. She had no clue how her friends were doing or if they were even alive and she could not even go to find them. Kagome had attempted to go after them about 25 times before her father posted guards to watch her. She didn't care if helping them would go against demon pack law, they are her friends. So Kagome sat on her bed looking at a scroll about demon pack law ( that she stole from her fathers desk) hoping to find a loophole.

- with Koga and Lord Kankaru- no one's pov-

" you wish to talk to me Koga?" Lord Kankaru asked thinking he already had a good idea what the young wolf was going to ask.

" I wish ask permission to ask Kagome if I may court her then ask her to be my mate." Koga said

" I have seen the love you feel for my daughter and I know of her feelings for you. I Lord Kankaru grant you permission to court and mate my daughter Kagome." Lord Kankaru said.

Koga jumped for joy and ran to his room to plan on how to court Kagome.

- Dog 108- I know short chapter but I will be updating soon-


	13. news on Kagome's friends

Dog108- first of all thanks to all who posted reviews .. Second inuyasha characters are not mine wish they where but they are not.

No one pov-

It had been a few hours and Kagome had yet to find a loophole. She got up off her bed and walked out of her room. She went out to the

garden to see her father, koga, fluffy, and the kids. The kids were running around as the adults watched. Kagome went to sit with them

when a guard ran up to then.

" my lord a female dragon is here claiming to know princess Kagome. She is …" the guard didn't finish as Kagome ran past him with her

father , Koga, and Sesshomaru right behind her.

When they got to the gate of the palace they all gasped at what they saw. Dominique stud there bleeding from a lot of wounds. She had

deep cuts on her legs and arms, a large gash on her side, and what looked like to be a hole through her stomach.

" oh by the kami." Kagome ran to Dominique and was able to stop her from falling over. Kagome then had to hold back vomit as she saw

Dominique's back . She had only one wing, it looked broken in so many places; but the other wing looked to have been torn from her

back, leaving a hole on her left side. Kagome saw muscle and bone , but no traces of the wing that should have been there.

" D..Dom.. Where .. Is Kara?" Kagome asked in a shaky voice as she looked at her father, Koga, and Sesshomaru. Kagome knew that

they had seen a lot in battle, many wounds, but it look like even they were trying not to be sick.

Dominique coughed up blood as she spoke " we tried Kagome we really did. He was to strong, but we wounded him."

" it looked like you battled hard young one but what happened to the young dog?" Lord Kankaru asked.

They had been thinking that she was wounded and Dominique ran to get help; but they were not prepared for what they heard.

" she is dead. She lost to much blood. Her lasts words where sorry." Dominique said in tears. Even if she was to die from blood loss she

turned and ran back to the field that held her pack sisters body.

The others followed but even for them with the bloodshed they have seen they were still shocked at the field when they got there. It

seemed not a single blade of grass was not covered in blood and there in the middle of the field was a bloody body they knew to be

Kara's. Dominique walked slowly to her sister dropping to her knees beside her body. With one look at Kara's body Kagome lost

everything in her stomach. Kara's left arm was almost cut right through, her right leg was broken, she had a large hole through her stomach

letting any who looked see her organs inside, it looked like her hair was set in fire, and there on her face was three claw marks running

from her right eye to her left side cheek.

As Sesshomaru turned his head away he felt a pulse from the sword at his side. His eyes went wide as Tenseiga pulsed again wishing to

save Kara. Sesshomaru quickly pulled the sword from his side and as soon as he saw the little creatures from hell he cut them down. Not

even a minute later beating could be heard from the heart of the once dead dog demoness. As soon as Kara opened her eyes she was

jumped by Dominique and Kagome. They hugged her but she looked right at Sesshomaru and mouthed ' Thank you'

He nodded his head as they all went to start the walk home. Lord Kankaru ended up having to pick up Dominique as she was to weak to

walk and Kara leaned on Kagome. Koga walked in the back of them all he knew when he was going to ask Kagome if he could court her.

He would ask her in the light of the full moon and that was the next night.

- End of chapter-

Dog108- hope you like it the next chapter will end this story but then it will start the next one.


	14. It begins

Dog 108- here it is the last chapter of this story now as soon as this is posted the first chapter of the second story will be up! So enjoy.

Next day time skip to just as the sun sets.

- no one pov-

Koga was thankful that Kagome was preoccupied with helping her friends heal, she didn't even see that he was in and out of the palace all

day! He even found a spot that was perfect for the moonlight dinner date he had planed, Koga was thankful that he remembered to slip

her a note to tell her to skip dinner for he wished to eat with her. The spot he had found was a hilltop that was covered in moon flowers

that would be in bloom as they ate! Just as the sun began its set he had gotten everything to place at the hilltop. Koga went over his

mental list.

" blanket for sitting on, yup got that. The food, Kagome's favorites got them. First gift of courting , got it. Perfect place to ask, hell yes."

koga was done with everything so he raced back to the palace to get Kagome.

When Koga got there Kagome was waiting for him at the door dressed in brown furs that matched his. Koga could not help but smile at

her and she returned his smile with one of her own.

" are you ready for dinner my Kagome?" Koga asked. He was answered with a nod and they started the walk to the hilltop.

" how are Dominique and Kara?" Koga asked as they walked.

" they are healed .. Dominique still only has one wing but they said they know of a way to grow it back." Kagome said then she went on

to tell him of her day and koga listened to her loving to hear her sweet voice.

Soon they had come to the hilltop, they sat down and koga got the food out.

" Koga did you do all this for me?" Kagome asked.

" yes and I have something to ask you." Koga said

" what is it koga?" Kagome looked into koga's blue eyes the eyes she loved to look into for she could see his love for her swimming in his eyes.

" will you allow me to court you, then if you wish we will become mates?" Koga asked as brave as he could, he would admit he was afraid

she would say no.

Kagome launched herself at Koga. He gave off a small sound as his back met the ground.

" YES. YES. YES. A THOUSAND TIMES YES." Kagome was so happy she yelled out even though she knew he was right there.

Koga thought his heart may burst from pure joy and happiness. When they sat up he took out the gift he got for her and handed it to her.

Kagome slowly opened the gift, she knew it was the first courting gift. This gift would show that he would always protect her. When she

opened the gift her eyes widened. Normally the first gift was something like a wrist band made of fur from the male's beast form, or a leg

band. But what he gave her was something that was rarely given, a pendant is what he gave her. It glowed the same color blue as his

eyes and was in the shape of a heart. Kagome knew that the glow was from his demonic power, that is why it was so rare to be given,

only those who truly loved their chosen mate and believed them to be their soul mate would give something like this. At anytime that she

was in danger the pendant would form a barrier that would protect her from any harm but would also take away power from koga, leaving

him weak until he got to her side. Tears came to her eyes as Koga picked up the pendant and put it around her neck.. They sat there at

the hilltop kissing until the moon was high in the sky. They walked back hand in hand.

Kagome sat in bed that night holding the pendant, she wondered what other gifts Koga would give her in the next week. Courting

normally lasted about a week for wolf demons, the male giving his chosen mate gifts every now and again throughout the week. After the

courting week was up the female would pick if she wanted to mate the male or not. Depending on the status of the pair would rule what

would happen next. Because Koga was a prince and her a princess after Kagome said yes at the end of the week ( she already knew

should would say yes to him) they would set a date for a ball. All of the lords and ladies around the lands would attend the ball. The

mating couple would be the first to leave but not before a blessing by an elder. As the blessing takes hold a ribbon would appear on her

and Koga's wrists. Then they would leave to the mating cave. The mating cave was a sacred place for wolf demons it was said it was

where the first two demonic wolves mated and it was said to be the birth place to the very first wolf demon. If two wolves mated their

they would get the blessing from the very first wolf demon.

With a smile on her face Kagome fell asleep.

**** dog 108-ok little note here I will be skipping to the end of the week don't worry they gifts koga gave Kagome will be explained plus it leaves off for the second story !****

- time skip end of courting week-

Kagome had a smile on her face that seemed to not have gone away all week. Koga had agreed with Kagome that they would set they

date of the ball for two days after her family came back home. So they would wait a month and two days, Koga was counting down! As

Kagome sat in the garden she thought of the gifts Koga had given her, each after a date at the hilltop. The second gift was one to show

he would provide plenty of food to her and their future family. He had hunted and killed a large buck, gutted it, skinned it, and cooked it.

Then he presented it to her for their second date, she accepted it by allowing Koga to eat first, showing that even though she was an

alpha female she respected his leadership as the alpha male. The third gift was a dagger he had made for her using some of her hair and

his. It showed that even though he would protect her and their future family that he knew she was strong and could fight her own battles

( not that he would let her fight without him). The fourth gift was to show he would gift her with as much happiness as she could ever

have. Koga had given her, her own wolf pup. It was all black, with piercing yellow eyes and a female, her name was Raven. Raven would

grow up knowing Kagome as her alpha as would listen to only Kagome. Someday when their bond was strong Kagome and Raven would

be able to talk to each other with their minds. The final give Koga gave her was one to show his undying trust in Kagome. In his beast

form he rolled over showing his belly, the ultimate sing of trust in his mate. Kagome of course returned the trust by transforming into her

beast form and showing her belly as well.

Kagome got up off the ground, dusted herself off, and grabbed Raven. Then she walked to the gate, she was going to be seeing

Dominique and Kara off. They where going to be going to gather the things they needed to heal Dominique and give her back her missing

wing. It would take them about a month, so they would be back in time for the ball. As Kagome got to the gate she saw that sesshomaru

was there, Kagome smiled she saw what others did not; Sesshomaru liked Kara! He had visited many times in the week and would always

end up talking to Kara in the garden. Kagome was going to help them along but set that thought to the side for now. She was going to

try and set Dominique up with someone but found out that Dominique was courted already but one thing stood in the way. The dark

jewel! Kara had told her that Itachi and Dominique where going to be mates before the dark jewel got him. It pissed Kagome off to no

end that even after Naraku was killed he still got in the way!

All to soon Kagome got to the get and hugged her friends goodbye.

" Don't worry Kags we will be back before you know it!" Dominique said a little to happy

" yup and we will make sure to get you something awesome on our travels." Kara said

" it better not be something gross like the dead snake I found in my bed this morning." Kagome said

" we only did that as a goodbye prank." Dominique said laughing.

" oh ya sure, you must have hunted it all day." Kagome said smirking

" hey it only took me four hours to hunt it!" Dominique yelled

" four hours Dominique really?" Kara said with a ' are you stupid' look on her face

Kagome was laughing so hard she thought she would fall over, she even heard a chuckle from sesshomaru!

With that all said the girls started on their way waving at Kagome before they were out of sight. Kagome smile and waved back. She then

turned around and walked back to the palace she had ball plans to start!

- end of this story-

I do hope you enjoyed this I will have the first chapter up for the second story so if you wish to read it then do. I also want to thank all who reviewed this story it means so much to me to know that there are people who like what I wrote. So thank you all * hugs and cookies to all*

:D


End file.
